Japanese films released in 1975
Japanese Movie Database lists 411 films released in Japan during 1975. January * 1975-01-04 (実録毒婦性絵巻　お伝色ざんげ) Eiga (Moto Sasaki) * 1975-01-04 (牝群と性獣王) Eiga (Kazuhiko Ogawa) * 1975-01-11 (最後の蒸気機関車) Yōichi Pro (Yōichi Takabayashi) * 1975-01-14 (実録　元祖マナ板ショー - Jitsuroku: Ganso manaita shō) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1975-01-14 (秘本むき玉子) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1975-01-15 (ザ・カラテ３　電光石火) Tōei (Yukio Noda) * 1975-01-15 (日本任侠道　激突篇) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1975-01-18 (三人の浮気妻) Eiga (Akefumi Kageyama) * 1975-01-23 (不知火海) 青林舎 (Noriaki Tsuchimoto) * 1975-01-25 (十代の性典'７５) Nikkatsu (Yukihiko Kondo) * 1975-01-25 (赤線本牧チャブヤの女) Nikkatsu (Shinichi Shiratori) * 1975-01-28 (実録毒婦性絵巻　実録梅色ごよみ) Eiga (Moto Sasaki) * 1975-01-29 (下苅り半次郎　(秘)観音を探せ) Tōei (Takashi Harada) * 1975-01-29 (怪猫トルコ風呂) Tōei (Kazuhiko Yamaguchi) * 1975-01-31 (略称・連続射殺魔) Adachi) * [1975-01 (性感帯当りくじ) ゴールド (大幡実) * 1975-01 (女泣かせ(秘)作戦) Film (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1975-01 (絶倫の壺) Film (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1975-01 (ドキュメント　続・痴漢集団) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1975-01 (猛烈ポルノ列島) Pro (Genji Nakamura) * 1975-01 (エロ・ガキ道) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1975-01 (にっぽんエロばなし) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1975-01 (新特ダネ　かぶりつき) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1975-01 (痴漢百年史) Shintōhō (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1975-01 (ポルノ情報局　盗聴) Video (Kan Mukai) * 1975-01 (乳房の姦淫) Matsumoto) * [1975-01 (密戯の犠牲者　犯された制服) 和光映画 (小林正敬) February * 1975-02-01 (足尾７４夏) 『足尾７４夏』製作委員会 (山口豊寧) * 1975-02-01 (どてらい男) Eiga (Kengo Furusawa) * 1975-02-01 (告訴せず) / 芸苑社 (Hiromichi Horikawa) * 1975-02-07 (青春の性戯) Eiga (Moto Sasaki) * 1975-02-08 (肉体開花) Eiga (三川和井) * 1975-02-08 A Woman Called Sada Abe (実録阿部定 - Jitsuroku Abe Sada) Nikkatsu (Noboru Tanaka) * 1975-02-13 (信天翁) Pro (Teiji Aoyama) * 1975-02-14 (青春散歌　置けない日々) 映影社同人 (Hōjin Hashiura) * 1975-02-15 (喜劇　女の泣きどころ) Shōchiku (Masaharu Segawa) * 1975-02-15 (喜劇女子学生　華やかな挑戦) Shōchiku (Kōhei Fukuda) * 1975-02-15 (少林寺拳法) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1975-02-15 Graveyard of Honor (仁義の墓場 - Jingi no hakaba) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1975-02-15 (青春の門) Tōhō (Kirio Urayama) * 1975-02-18 (東西性豪色くらべ) Movie (Kōji Seki) * 1975-02-19 Lesbian World: Ecstasy (レスビアンの世界　－恍惚－ - Lesbian no sekai: Kōkotsu) Nikkatsu (Masaru Konuma) * 1975-02-19 (新・団地妻　売春グループ１３号館) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1975-02-28 (性戦夫婦交換) Eiga (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1975-02 (女の性体診断書　バックから攻めろ) ゴールド (竹下呂) * 1975-02 (初夜絵草紙) Film (Takashi Nagumo) * 1975-02 (女エロ事師　情事大百科) Film (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1975-02 (ドキュメント　トルコテクニック大百科) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1975-02 (セミドキュメント　女体の神秘) Pro (Tadashi Sasaki) * 1975-02 (デルタの掟) Shintōhō (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1975-02 (淫婦) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1975-02 (秘本まめひろい) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1975-02 (欲情の系図) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1975-02 (濡れた女淫) 田園プロ (Senno Matsumoto) * 1975-02 (ノストラ・ド・ブスの大セックス　色情液体考) March * [1975-03-01 (青春狂詩曲) / Nakayama Pro (Setsuo Nakayama) * 1975-03-01 (女高生飼育) Tōei (Tatsuo Honda) * 1975-03-01 (初国知所之天皇　リフレイン) (原正孝) * 1975-03-05 True Story of a Woman in Jail: Sex Hell (実録おんな鑑別所　性地獄 - Jitsuroku onna kanbetsusho: Sei-jigoku) Nikkatsu (Kōyū Ohara) * 1975-03-05 The Rose and the Whip (薔薇と鞭 - Bara to muchi) Nikkatsu (Saburo Endō) * 1975-03-08 (まむしと青大将) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1975-03-08 (若い貴族たち　１３階段のマキ) Tōei (Makoto Naitō) * 1975-03-11 (華麗な浮気夫人) 大東映画 (Moto Sasaki) * 1975-03-15 (サザエさん) / 姉妹社 (Osamu Murayama) * 1975-03-15 (アルプスの少女ハイジ) ズイヨー映像 (Isao Takahata) * 1975-03-15 (吶喊) / ATG (Kihachi Okamoto) * 1975-03-15 (続愛と誠) Shōchiku (Shigeyuki Yamane) * 1975-03-15 (再会) / ＮＰプロ　(Kōichi Saitō) * [1975-03-15 (はじめ人間ギャートルズ) Movie / ＡＢＣ (Eiji Okabe) * 1975-03-15 (アグネスからの贈りもの) Tōhō (Eiji Yamana) * 1975-03-15 Terror of Mechagodzilla (メカゴジラの逆襲 - Mekagojira no gyakushū) Tōhō (Ishirō Honda) * 1975-03-15 (新八犬伝　第一部 芳流閣の決斗) 芸苑社 (Hiromichi Horikawa) * 1975-03-19 (僕は腕を折った) 映画製作者集団ＫＩＭ (映画製作者集団ＫＩＭ) * 1975-03-19 (メルヘンの闇) 奇雲山脈 (日野岳唯照) * 1975-03-19 (トルコ(秘)悶絶) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1975-03-21 (グレートマジンガー対ゲッターロボ) Pro / Fuji TV / Tōei Animation (Masayuki Akehi) * 1975-03-21 (魔女っ子メグちゃん　月よりの使者) / ＮＥＴ / Tōei Animation (Hiroshi Shidara) * 1975-03-21 (極秘女専門　トルコボーイ) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1975-03-21 ((秘)淫慾ホテル) Movie (Kōji Seki) * 1975-03-21 (鬼神のお松色狂い　実録性絵巻) Eiga (Moto Sasaki) * 1975-03-21 (禁断　性愛の詩) 大東映画 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1975-03-21 (仮面ライダーアマゾン) / 石森プロ / 毎日放送 (Issaku Uchida) * 1975-03-21 (がんばれロボコン) Tōei (Atsuo Okunaka) * 1975-03-21 (アンデルセン童話　にんぎょ姫) Animation (Tomoharu Katsumata) * 1975-03-21 (これがＵＦＯだ！　空飛ぶ円盤) Animation (Kazukiyo Shigeno) * 1975-03-21 (雨のアムステルダム Two in the Amsterdam Rain) / 渡辺企画 (Koreyoshi Kurahara) * 1975-03 (女の情事報告書　浴室の淫情殺人) ゴールド (竹下呂) * 1975-03 (団地夫人　秘密売春) Film (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1975-03 (温泉特出し芸者) Film (Takashi Nagumo) * 1975-03 (飢えた牝猫) Eiga (Akefumi Kageyama) * 1975-03 (女教師の個人生活) Pro (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1975-03 (続未亡人下宿　表も貸します　裏も貸します) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1975-03 (セミドキュメント　にっぽん痴漢五十年史) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1975-03 (ポルノフィルム　花電車) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1975-03 (異常クライマックス　変態) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1975-03 (秘録　産婦人科) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1975-03 (団地妻白書　人妻賭博) 田園プロ (小林正敬) * 1975-03 (淫乱女子更衣室) Video (Jirō Karasawa) * 1975-03 (変態告訴狂女) Matsumoto) April * [1975-04-01 (雪夫人繪圖) Tōei (Masahige Narusawa (成沢昌茂) * 1975-04-01 (襟裳岬) Nikkatsu (Akira Kato) * 1975-04-05 (ウルフガイ　燃えろ狼男) Tōei (Kazuhiko Yamaguchi) * 1975-04-05 (大脱獄) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1975-04-05 (櫛の火) Eiga (Nobuo Aoyagi)Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1975-04-06 (暗くなるまで待てない！) * [1975-04-11 (医学としての水俣病 第III部 臨床　疫学篇) 青林舎 (Noriaki Tsuchimoto) * 1975-04-11 (医学としての水俣病 第II部 病理　病魔篇) 青林舎 (Noriaki Tsuchimoto) * 1975-04-11 (医学としての水俣病 第I部 資料　証言篇) 青林舎 (Noriaki Tsuchimoto) * 1975-04-12 (はだしの青春) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1975-04-12 (三億円をつかまえろ) Shōchiku (Yōichi Maeda) * 1975-04-12 (女子大生　モーテル歌麿遊び) Nikkatsu (Tadahiko Isomi * 1975-04-12 Love Doll Report: An Adult Toy (大人のオモチャ　ダッチワイフ・レポート - Otona no omocha: Dacchi waifu report) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1975-04-14 (冒険者たち) 冒険舎 (Takase Usui) * 1975-04-19 (青春トルコ日記　処女すべり) Tōei (Yukio Noda) * 1975-04-22 (扉はひらかれた) / 新星映画 (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1975-04-26 (スプーン一杯の幸せ) / サンミュージック (Jō Hirose) * 1975-04-26 (想い出のかたすみに) / 文学座 (Akira Miyazaki) * 1975-04-26 (県警対組織暴力) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1975-04-26 (華麗なる追跡 - Karei-naru tsuiseki) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1975-04-26 (お姐ちゃんお手やわらかに) / Hori Pro (Takashi Tsuboshima) * 1975-04-26 (潮騒) / ホリ企画制作 (Katsumi Nishikawa) * [1975-04-26 Cruelty: Black Rose Torture or Cruelty: Black Rose Slave (残酷　黒薔薇私刑 - Zankoku: Kurobara lynch) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1975-04-26 Housewife's Experience: Tenement (主婦の体験レポート　おんなの四畳半 - Shufu no taiken report: Onna no yojōhan) Nikkatsu (Kazunari Takeda) * 1975-04 (仕掛人女マサシージ師　人妻売春の性態) ゴールド (竹下呂) * 1975-04 (ポルノ同窓生) Film (Akitaka Kimata) * 1975-04 (女子大生　エロ研専科) Film (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1975-04 (売春婦マリア) Film (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1975-04 ([[ドキュメント　オンセン旅館(秘)テクニック]]) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1975-04 (セミドキュメント　男漁り) Pro (Tadashi Sasaki) * 1975-04 (極秘いろ指南) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1975-04 (四畳半みだれ床) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1975-04 (女子学生の秘密　妾) Shintōhō (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1975-04 (密通) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1975-04 (開かれた初夜) 田園プロ (小林正敬) * 1975-04 (大学浪人　愛と性) Video (Tsuyoshi Kuga) * 1975-04 (暴走ポルノ族　女狩り) Video (Kan Mukai) * 1975-04 (一に盗妻二に夜這い) 和光映画 (Senno Matsumoto) May * 1975-05-01 (陽物神譚) 異常化社 (Yasuji Suzumura) * 1975-05-01 (色情狂い妻) Eiga (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1975-05-01 (旅枕好色女開道) Eiga (Moto Sasaki) * 1975-05-10 (赤線飛田遊廓) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1975-05-13 (性仁義) Eiga (Akefumi Kageyama) * 1975-05-14 (恐喝のテクニック　肉地獄) Tōei (依田智臣) * 1975-05-14 (玉割り人ゆき) Tōei (Yūji Makiguchi) * 1975-05-14 (札幌・横浜・名古屋・雄琴・博多　トルコ渡り鳥) Tōei (Ikuo Sekimoto) * 1975-05-17 ([[信州シコシコ節　オンセン芸者ＶＳお座敷ストリッパー]] - Shinshū shikoshiko bushi onsen geisha VS ozashiki sutorippaa) Nikkatsu (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1975-05-17 New Apartment Wife: Blue Film Woman (新・団地妻　ブルーフィルムの女 - Shin danchizuma: Blue film no onna) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1975-05-23 (夜の長崎　濡れた性) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1975-05-24 Kenji Mizoguchi: The Life of a Film Director (ある映画監督の生涯 溝口健二の記録 - Aru eiga-kantoku no shogai) 近代映画協会 (Kaneto Shindō) * 1975-05-24 (どっこい！　人間節　－寿・自由労働者の街) Pro (Mareo Yumoto) * 1975-05-24 (喜劇　特出しヒモ天国) Tōei (Azuma Morisaki) * 1975-05-24 (日本暴力列島　京阪神殺しの軍団) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1975-05-27 (太陽の詩) 現代ぷろ (Tengo Yamada) * 1975-05-28 (屋根裏) / 胡流氓工場 (村松保宗) * 1975-05-31 (吾輩は猫である) 芸苑社 (Kon Ichikawa) * 1975-05-31 (桜の森の満開の下) 芸苑社 (Masahiro Shinoda) * 1975-05 (つぼの味性別法) ゴールド (竹下呂) * 1975-05 (女が腰をゆするとき) Film (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1975-05 (発情娘　セックス体験) Film (Takashi Nagumo) * 1975-05 (セミドキュメント　おんな蕩し) Pro (Genji Nakamura) * 1975-05 (みだれ寝) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1975-05 (下半身) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1975-05 (拷問百年史) Shintōhō (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1975-05 (人妻売春) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1975-05 (あれの匂い) 田園プロ (Senno Matsumoto) * 1975-05 (不感性の人妻) 和光映画 (小林正敬) June * 1975-06-01 (性乱三姉妹) Eiga (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1975-06-01 (枕絵草紙　女狩り道中記) Eiga (Moto Sasaki) * 1975-06-03 (餓死風景) 無人島 (久保内孝) * 1975-06-03 (心象青春記) 無人島 (久保内孝) * 1975-06-04 Female Teacher: Boy Hunt (女教師　少年狩り - Onna kyōshi: Shōnen-gari) Nikkatsu (Masaru Konuma) * 1975-06-04 (続・レスビアンの世界　－愛撫－) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1975-06-07 (球形の荒野) Shōchiku (Masahisa Sadanaga) * 1975-06-07 (わが青春のとき) / 俳優座映画放送 (Tokihisa Morikawa) * 1975-06-07 (暴動島根刑務所) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1975-06-07 (青春讃歌　暴力学園大革命) Tōei (Makoto Naitō) * 1975-06-07 (昭和枯れすすき) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1975-06-13 (女子学生と性獣) Eiga (Akefumi Kageyama) * 1975-06-18 Oryu's Passion: Bondage Skin (お柳情炎　縛り肌 - Oryū jōen: Shibari hada) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1975-06-18 (トルコ風呂(秘)外伝　尼僧極楽 - Toruko buro maruhi gaiden: Nisō gokuraku) Nikkatsu (Shinichi Shiratori) * 1975-06-19 (味覚革命論序説) クリエイティブ・アクション発見の会　クリエイティブ・アクション発見の会 * 1975-06-21 (猫は生きている) / 映画セ...　(Kai Shimada) * 1975-06-21 (実録　ベトナム戦争残虐史) ゼネラル・ワーク (Akira Ide) * 1975-06-21 (資金源強奪) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1975-06-21 (青い性) Tōei (Yutaka Kohira) * 1975-06-21 (アフリカの光) / 渡辺企画 (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1975-06-21 (阿寒に果つ) Tōhō (Kunihiko Watanabe) * 1975-06-24 (情痴の争奪) Movie (Kōji Seki) * 1975-06-27 (ウチナー・イミ・ムヌガタイ　ＯＫＩＮＡＷＡ　ＤＲＥＡＭ　ＳＨＯＷ) マルタカ・プロ (Tsuyoshi Takamine) * 1975-06-27 (サンシングヮー) マルタカ・プロ (Tsuyoshi Takamine) * 1975-06-28 (時代の産物) Pro (権太任) * 1975-06 (セックス谷わたり) Film (Seiji Izumi) * 1975-06 (女VS男　快感の高まり) Film (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1975-06 ((秘)課外授業) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1975-06 (女のいけにえ) Shintōhō (Kan Mukai) * 1975-06 (秘本寝上手) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1975-06 (牝の牙) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1975-06 (痴漢電車) Shintōhō (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1975-06 (迷宮譚) Terayama) * [1975-06 (あれの悶え) 田園プロ (小林正敬) * 1975-06 (ふるさと女探訪　桃色の谷間) Video (Kan Mukai) * 1975-06 (乱淫の報酬) Hidari) * [1975-06 (のぞきの色欲僧) 和光映画 (Senno Matsumoto) July * 1975-07-01 True Story of a Woman in Jail Continues or True Story of Woman Condemned Continues (続実録おんな鑑別所 - Zoku jitsuroku onna kanbetsusho) Nikkatsu (Kōyū Ohara) * 1975-07-01 Tokyo Emmanuelle (東京エマニエル夫人 - Tōkyō Emanieru Fujin) Nikkatsu (Akira Kato) * 1975-07-01 (異邦人の河) 緑豆社　李学仁 * 1975-07-04 (女の絶頂) Eiga (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1975-07-04 (情慾秘図) Eiga (Kazuhiko Ogawa) * 1975-07-05 (ずうとるび　前進！前進！大前進！！) Tōei (三堀篤) * 1975-07-05 Bullet Train (新幹線大爆破 - Shinkansen daibakuha) Tōei (Jun'ya Satō) * 1975-07-12 (おれの行く道) Shōchiku (Shigeyuki Yamane) * 1975-07-12 (にっぽん美女物語　女の中の女) / 田辺エージェンシー (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1975-07-12 (鴎よ、きらめく海を見たか　めぐり逢い) / ATG (Kenji Yoshida) * 1975-07-12 (がんばれ！若大将) Tōhō (Tsugunobu Kotani) * 1975-07-12 (東京湾炎上) / Tōhō (Katsumune Ishida) * 1975-07-15 (金色性魔) Eiga (Akefumi Kageyama) * 1975-07-23 Cruel High School Girl Sex Lynch (残酷　女高生(性)私刑 - Zankoku jokōsei maru-sei lynch) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1975-07-23 (主婦の体験レポート　続おんなの四畳半) Nikkatsu (Kazunari Takeda) * 1975-07-25 (浮気夫婦の性合戦) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1975-07-26 (グレートマジンガー対ゲッターロボＧ　空中大激突) Pro / Tōei Animation / Fuji TV　(Masayuki Akehi) * [1975-07-26 (仮面ライダー　ストロンガー) Pro / 毎日放送 / Tōei (Itaru Oita) * 1975-07-26 (秘密戦隊ゴレンジャー) Tōei (Katsuhiko Taguchi) * 1975-07-26 (がんばれロボコン　ゆかいな仲間) Tōei (Hidetoshi Kitamura) * 1975-07-26 (宇宙円盤大戦争) Animation (Yūgo Seikawa) * 1975-07 (痴漢のあら手) ゴールド (Senno Matsumoto) * 1975-07 (売春組織　穴場売ります) Film (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1975-07 (婦人科秘話　女医の診察室) Film (Jirō Karasawa) * 1975-07 (セミドキュメント　新・未亡人下宿) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1975-07 (セミドキュメント　続女体の神秘) Pro (Tadashi Sasaki) * 1975-07 (新婚大百科) Shintōhō (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1975-07 (団地妻　つまみ食い) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1975-07 (日本ポルノ史　濡れ場活動大写真) Shintōhō (Kan Mukai) * 1975-07 (暴行・脅迫　ワイセツ！) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1975-07 (よがらせて別れる法) 田園プロ (小林正敬) * 1975-07 (夜ひらく淫ら花) Video (Genji Nakamura) * 1975-07 (好奇心夫人) Cinema (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1975-07 (強姦か和姦科？　だまして暴行) 和光映画 (Kōji Wakamatsu) August * 1975-08-02 Dersu Uzala (デルス・ウザーラ) Kurosawa) * [1975-08-02 Tora-san 15: Tora-san Meets the Songstress Again or Tora-san's Rise and Fall (男はつらいよ　寅次郎相合い傘 - Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajirō Aiaigasa) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1975-08-02 (ザ・ドリフターズ　カモだ！！御用だ！！) / Watanabe Pro (Masaharu Segawa) * 1975-08-05 (女の性玩具) Eiga (Akefumi Kageyama) * 1975-08-08 (海色の死) フレーム集団 (Kazuhiko Koya) * 1975-08-09 (花の高２トリオ　初恋時代) ホリ企画制作 (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1975-08-09 (暴力金脈) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1975-08-09 (けんか空手　極真拳) Tōei (Kazuhiko Yamaguchi) * 1975-08-09 (青い山脈) Tōhō (Yoshisuke Kawasaki) * 1975-08-09 (わななき) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1975-08-09 Black Rose Ascension (黒薔薇昇天 - Kurobara shōten) Nikkatsu (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1975-08-15 (強姦夫人と青カン夫人) Eiga (Kazuhiko Ogawa) * 1975-08-15 (私は好きな女) Eiga (Minoru Inao) * 1975-08-16 (鬼の詩) / ATG (村野鐡太郎) * 1975-08-23 (リボン警報) * [1975-08-23 (レズビアンの女王　続・桐かおる) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1975-08-23 (女高生１００人　(秘)モーテル白書) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1975-08-25 (セックス秘伝) Movie (Kōji Seki) * 1975-08-30 (トラック野郎　御意見無用) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1975-08-30 The Return of the Sister Street Fighter (帰ってきた女必殺拳 - Kaette kita onna hissatsu ken) Tōei (Kazuhiko Yamaguchi) * 1975-08 (尻軽女のあそこ) ゴールド (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1975-08 (スケバンマリア) Film (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1975-08 (ベットタウン　色情夫人) Film (Yū Kurata) * 1975-08 (セミドキュメント　心中ＳＥＸ五十年史) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1975-08 (セミドキュメント　続・(秘)夜這い) Pro (Moto Sasaki) * 1975-08 (御法度八個条) Shintōhō (Kan Mukai) * 1975-08 (女子大生　(秘)卒業試験) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1975-08 (痴漢寝台列車) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1975-08 (白衣の私生活) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1975-08 (夫婦ののぞき魔) 田園プロ (Jirō Hidari) * 1975-08 (潮ふきの女王) Video (Kan Mukai) * 1975-08 (制服の好奇心) 和光映画 (Senno Matsumoto) September * 1975-09-03 (陰のいらだち) 面影舎 (丹治薫) * 1975-09-05 ((秘)女子大生　荒淫山脈) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1975-09-05 (肉慾のるつぼ) Eiga (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1975-09-06 (金環蝕) Yamamoto) * [1975-09-06 (動脈列島) Eiga (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1975-09-06 Female Diver's Secret Report: Ecstasy ((秘)海女レポート　淫絶 - Maruhi ama report: Monzetsu) Nikkatsu (Yukihiko Kondo) * 1975-09-06 (ＯＬ日記　猥褻な関係) Nikkatsu (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1975-09-14 (アフリカの鳥) Nikkatsu (Tadahiko Isomi; award-winning children's film) * 1975-09-16 (好色乱れ舞い) Eiga (Akefumi Kageyama) * 1975-09-20 (港のヨーコ・ヨコハマ　ヨコスカ) Shōchiku (Shigeyuki Yamane) * 1975-09-20 (童貞) Shōchiku (Masahisa Sadanaga) * 1975-09-20 (男組) Tōei (Makoto Naitō) * 1975-09-20 (爆発！暴走族) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1975-09-20 (トルコ(秘)最前線　－密技９６手－ - Toruko maruhi saisensen: Mitsugi kyūjū-roku-te) Nikkatsu (Saburo Endō) * 1975-09-20 (鎌倉夫人　童貞倶楽部) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1975-09-26 (蒼い日々) * [1975-09-26 (めす男の派出婦) Eiga (Akefumi Kageyama) * 1975-09-27 (本陣殺人事件) / 映像京都 / ATG (Yōichi Takabayashi) * 1975-09 (痴漢の指) ゴールド (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1975-09 (女子学生(秘)性テスト) Film (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1975-09 (昇天淫ら夢) Film (Akitaka Kimata) * 1975-09 (セックスセミドキュメント　連続婦女暴行魔) Film (Seiji Izumi) * 1975-09 (ドキュメント　続・制服売春) Pro (Tadashi Sasaki) * 1975-09 (ドキュメント　痴漢アパート) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1975-09 (ポルノ志願　熟れた果実) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1975-09 (ポルノ事件簿　性の暗黒) Shintōhō (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1975-09 (女囚　傷だらけの情事) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1975-09 (青いスケバン　濡れた制服) Shintōhō (Genji Nakamura) * 1975-09 (有閑夫人　童貞あそび) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1975-09 (女高生の性秘録) 田園プロ (Jirō Hidari) * 1975-09 (挑発！女子大生) Video (Jirō Karasawa) * 1975-09 (強カンされた女) 和光映画 (Senno Matsumoto) October * 1975-10-03 (実録たまご運搬人　警視庁殴りこみ) 騒動社 (Tetsuto Hijikata) * 1975-10-04 (新日本エマニエル夫人) Eiga (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1975-10-04 Nurses' Secret Chart: Randy White Uniforms (看護婦(秘)カルテ　白い制服の悶え - Kangofu maruhi karute: Shiroi seifuku no modae) Nikkatsu (Akihiko Yatsumaki * 1975-10-04 (新・レスビアンの世界　－陶酔－) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1975-10-04 (化石) / 四騎の会 (Masaki Kobayashi) * 1975-10-10 (夜霧の訪問者) Shōchiku (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1975-10-10 (ブロウアップ　ヒデキ) / 芸映プロ (Kōgi Tanaka) * 1975-10-11 (緑色の日々) ぐるーぷ・まりえんぱあと (伊藤弘成) * 1975-10-14 (好色元禄(秘)物語) Tōei (Ikuo Sekimoto) * 1975-10-14 International Gangs of Kobe (神戸国際ギャング - Kōbe kokusai gyangu) Tōei (Noboru Tanaka) * 1975-10-17 (湧き出る性の泉) Movie (Kōji Seki) * 1975-10-17 (強烈女の慾情) 大東映画 (藤本潤二) * 1975-10-18 (極道社長) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1975-10-18 (東京ふんどし芸者) Tōei (Yukio Noda) * 1975-10-18 (ホステス情報　潮ふき三姉妹) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1975-10-18 Great Edo: Secret Story of a Female Doctor in Trouble (大江戸　(秘)おんな医者あらし - Ōedo: Maruhi onna isha arashi) Nikkatsu (Masaru Konuma) * 1975-10-18 (模型の国) 無援舎 (Sanji Arai) * 1975-10-22 (メンコに銃声が消える日) エヴァプレイスインターナショナル (Tadayuki Kusuyama) * 1975-10-25 (同胞) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1975-10-28 (新宿マッサージ　売春嬢殺し) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1975-10-28 (銀行２億円事件　性男と淫女たち) Eiga (小川卓寛) * 1975-10 (あれを怪我した女高性) ゴールド (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1975-10 (性春のうめき) Film (Genji Nakamura) * 1975-10 (痴漢夫婦) Film (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1975-10 (トルコ大百科　(秘)名勝負) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1975-10 (セミドキュメント　名器の研究) Pro (Tadashi Sasaki) * 1975-10 (看護婦(秘)売春) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1975-10 (実録　女高生集団売春) Shintōhō (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1975-10 (情炎夜這秘話) Shintōhō (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1975-10 (色仕掛女極道) Shintōhō (Kan Mukai) * 1975-10 (追跡(性)三面記事) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1975-10 (秘本潮吹き) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1975-10 (痴漢に燃えた女) 田園プロ (Kin'ya Ogawa as 水谷一二三) * 1975-10 (当り屋強カン魔) 和光映画 (Senno Matsumoto) November * 1975-11-01 (竹久夢二物語　恋する) Shōchiku (Kōichi Saitō) * 1975-11-01 (五月みどりのかまきり夫人の告白) Tōei (Yūji Makiguchi) * 1975-11-01 New Battles Without Honor and Humanity 2: Boss's Head (新仁義なき戦い　組長の首 - Shin jingi naki tatakai: Kumichō no kubi) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1975-11-01 (はつ恋) Tōhō (Tsugunobu Kotani) * 1975-11-01 (陽のあたる坂道) Tōhō (Yasuhiru Yoshimatsu) * 1975-11-01 Tokyo Emmanuelle: Private Lessons (東京エマニエル夫人　個人教授 - Tōkyō Emmanuelle Fujin: Kojin kyōju) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1975-11-01 (白い牝猫　真昼のエクスタシー) Nikkatsu (Kōyū Ohara) * 1975-11-08 (祭りの準備) / 映画同人社 / ATG (Kazuo Kuroki) * 1975-11-09 (濡れた肉体) Eiga (名和三平) * 1975-11-13 (手盗人) 胡流氓工場 六川則夫 / 緒方清剛] * 1975-11-13 (Ｍ子) * [1975-11-14 (行く行くマイトガイ　性春の悶々) 新映倶楽部(＃)組 (Kazuo Izutsu) * 1975-11-14 (告発　在日韓国人政治犯レポート) Okamoto) * [1975-11-19 (若妻花弁のうずき) 大東映画 (藤本潤二) * 1975-11-22 (激突！合気道) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1975-11-22 (実録三億円事件　時効成立) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1975-11-22 (新・団地妻　夫婦交換) Nikkatsu (Shinichi Shiratori) * 1975-11-22 Banned Book: Flesh Futon (発禁　肉蒲団 - Hakkin nikubuton) Nikkatsu (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1975-11-28 (好色アパート花盛り) Eiga (名和三平) * 1975-11-29 (友情) Shōchiku (Akira Miyazaki) * 1975-11-29 (秘録・太平洋戦争全史) 日本映画新社 (今日出海 / 草柳大蔵 / 五味川純平] * 1975-11 (女教師　真昼のわななき) [ＮＰEiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1975-11 (二億円痴情の旅) ゴールド (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1975-11 (ポルノレポート　ＳＥＸ仕掛人 - Porno report: Sex shikakenin) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1975-11 (うごく痴漢車) Film (Mamoru Kurata) * 1975-11 (花の高２初体験) Film (Seiji Izumi) * 1975-11 (名器くらべ) Film (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1975-11 (新未亡人下宿　奥の間貸します) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1975-11 (女高生校外SEX) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1975-11 (裸の貴婦人) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1975-11 (痴漢地下鉄) Shintōhō (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1975-11 (暴行を誘う人妻) 田園プロ (Jirō Hidari) * 1975-11 (24時間の情事　絶叫) Video (Kan Mukai) * 1975-11 (看護婦の性愛告白　あれを見せる白衣) 和光映画 (Senno Matsumoto) December * 1975-12-06 (強盗放火殺人囚) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1975-12-06 (東京ディープスロート夫人) Tōei (Kan Mukai) * 1975-12-06 Newlywed Hell (新妻地獄 - Niizuma jigoku) Nikkatsu (Akira Kato) * 1975-12-08 (女高生と(秘)玩具) Movie (Kōji Seki) * 1975-12-13 (花まつり) 仏様の子供たち (Shizuki Fujieda) * 1975-12-15 (三池闘争　日本をゆるがした三一三日) 「三池闘争」製作委員会 (Kōchi Doi) * 1975-12-17 (痴漢のぞき窓) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1975-12-17 (団地妻　不倫の歓喜) Eiga (Minoru Inao) * 1975-12-20 (絶唱) ホリ企画制作 (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1975-12-20 (裸足のブルージン) ホリ企画制作 (Toshiya Fujita) * 1975-12-20 (秘密戦隊ゴレンジャー　青い大要塞) Tōei (Hirokazu Takemoto) * 1975-12-20 (がんばれロボコン　ムギョギョ！！喰いねぇ) Tōei (Hidetoshi Kitamura) * 1975-12-20 (アクマイザー３) Tōei (Atsuo Okunaka) * 1975-12-20 (ＵＦＯロボ　グレンダイザー) Animation / Fuji TV (Yōichi Kominato) * 1975-12-24 (主婦の体験レポート　新・おんなの四畳半) Nikkatsu (Kazunari Takeda) * 1975-12-24 Wet Lust: Opening the Tulip (濡れた欲情　ひらけ！チューリップ - Nureta yokujō: Hirake! Tulip) Nikkatsu (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1975-12-27 Tora-san 16: Tora-san the Intellectual or Tora-san Meets a Lady Scholar (男はつらいよ　葛飾立志篇 - Otoko wa tsurai yo: Katsushika risshihen) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1975-12-27 (正義だ！味方だ！全員集合！！) / Watanabe Pro (Masaharu Segawa) * 1975-12-27 (花の女王蜂性狂乱) Eiga (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1975-12-27 (金髪トルコ嬢　(秘)SEX狂宴) Eiga (Kensuke Sawa) * 1975-12-27 (けんか空手　極真無頼拳) Tōei (Kazuhiko Yamaguchi) * 1975-12-27 (トラック野郎　爆走一番星) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1975-12 (強姦か！？和姦か！？) ゴールド (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1975-12 (おかきぞめ　新・花電車) Film (Mamoru Watanabe * 1975-12 (女唇のわななき) Film (Seiji Izumi) * 1975-12 (ドキュメント　女子大寮(秘)レポート) Pro (Tadashi Sasaki) * 1975-12 (ドキュメント　痴漢女湯のぞき / ドキュメントポルノ　痴漢女湯のぞき- Dokyumento-poruno: Chikan onna yu nozoki) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1975-12 (ＳＥＸ新商売) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1975-12 (トラックSEX野郎　ポルノ深夜便) Shintōhō (Genji Nakamura) * 1975-12 (甘い体験　愛人関係) Shintōhō (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1975-12 (人妻情事の昼下り) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1975-12 (セミドキュメント　毛相学入門) Shintōhō (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1975-12 (女高生性補導) 田園プロ (小川卓寛) * 1975-12 (団地夫人　性祭り) Video (Minoru Inao) * 1975-12 (縛りの暴行魔) 和光映画 (Senno Matsumoto) * 1975-12 (昭和外道性姦史) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) Month Unknown * 1975 (ちいさなジャンボ) / 平田敏夫 (Masami Hata) * 1975 (中国超人インフラマン　中國超人　ＴＨＥ　ＳＵＰＥＲ　ＩＮＦＲＡＭＡＮ) Brothers (華山) * 1975 (審判) Terayama) * [1975 (彫る　棟方志功の世界) / 美術映画製作協会 (Takeo Yanagawa) * 1975 (暴力教師　白昼大殺戮) (Kiyoshi Kurosawa * [1975 (疱瘡譚) (Shūji Terayama) See also * Category:Released in 1975 Sources * 1975年 公開作品一覧　411作品 at the Japanese Movie Database. Category:Filmography Category:Released in 1975